


A Precious Gift, A Perfect Gift

by Ennarcia



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, There is 1 more character but they're a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennarcia/pseuds/Ennarcia
Summary: BEHOLD! An obligatory Christmas fic! Or in this case Squidmas.





	A Precious Gift, A Perfect Gift

What do you get the squid that has everything? Gloves wasn't sure. He'd scoured the stores, and even taken Emperor on a sneaky shopping date to see if he looked at anything with interest. Nothing. He supposed this was one of the cons of having a rich boyfriend. Anything they wanted they could have. There was no need to wait for Squidmas, where someone might splurge on a luxury for you.

 

Even now Gloves was in a packed shopping mall, looking around desperately. He saw a few cute couples walking around holding hands, tons of families with small children there to see Santa, and he tried to avoid eye contact with the mall kiosk salesmen. They'd already tried to trap him into sales no less than 30 times. Even now, one was heading straight for him like a predator hunts prey, forcing him to duck into the nearest shop for safety.

 

Gloves was greeted to the sight of a humble book shop, the hustle and bustle of the mall outside seeming to fade away like magic. It was sparcely populated, and most of the inkling customers were huddled in the section of the store that had language learning books. A popular Squidmas gift for their new octoling friends. Emperor however, was not an octoling with a barely passable grasp on the inkling language.

 

"Do you need something?" An annoyed voice brought Gloves out of the daze he hadn't realized he'd been in. A dark skinned inkling girl with orange ink was glaring at him, probably because he'd been staring at her like a weirdo.

  
"Oh, sorry, I was spacing out. Can't think of the right gift, ya know? They already have everything they want." He laughed awkwardly, and the girl's glare fell away to a face of understanding.

  
"Oh my cod, is your friend rich too?" That was it. They shared a look as the bond was formed. A bond of true understanding and instant camaraderie.

  
"Gloves."

  
"Forge."

  
They then shook hands and exchanged numbers, because that's what you do in this situation, clearly.

  
"If you need a gift for a friend who has everything, why don't you make something? That's what I'm doing." Forge held up a leather notebook with a tastefully ornate pattern on the cover. "I'm going to put all the data on curry we collected together in here. It'll be more orderly than what we normally have written down across multiple manuals."

  
"That's actually really smart... Except I don't really know what to make. He's not big on cooking, and he's actually better than me at turf. If I tried to give him a book of tips he'd be insulted..."

  
The two inklings thought and thought, until something caught Forge's eye. "Oh, how about this?" Yes, it was perfect. The two checked out and gave each other one final nod at the door.

  
"Good luck." They said in unison, then parted ways.

  
\---

  
     Emperor had gotten him a brand new, top of the line gaming console, and the game Gloves had wanted but was unable to get because he didn't _have_ said console. He had the guts to be casual about it too, as if it was no big deal. Gloves' present already looked like complete trash in comparison, and Emperor hadn't even opened it yet.

  
Holding forth a small, barely hand sized notepad with a bow, Gloves accepted defeat. Emperor flipped thru the handmade coupon book slowly, occasionally raising an eyebrow. Gloves couldn't bring himself to look at him. He was a failure of a boyfriend and an idiot for ever thinking this was a good idea! Then he heard the ripping sound and looked up, expecting to find his present being torn to shreds. Instead, Emperor merely held out one of the coupons, a warm smile on his face.

  
**One free kiss.**

**Author's Note:**

> Army/Forge is absolutely a side pairing in this fic, fite me. Also continuing my trend of betaing nothing and posting on first draft because I can. The quality would probably go up if I didn't do that, but I'd also never post it so...


End file.
